


Le jour où un dieu m'est tombé dessus

by AllForDimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mignon, amour, dieu, drôle, god!character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllForDimples/pseuds/AllForDimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pensait connaître un minimum de chose sur la vie, sur le monde, sur les hommes... Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un dieu lui tombe dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

**Le jour où tout a commencé**

Chaque dimanche, en revenant de la boulangerie, Louis passait par le parc juste devant chez lui. Qu'il fasse beau ou qu'il pleuve, il faisait toujours le grand tour en longeant les buissons qui cachaient la route, avant de passer par l'allée centrale, de contourner la fontaine et de ressortir par la grille opposée.

En été, le parc était bondé dés les petites heures du matin et ne désemplissait pas avant la fermeture vers 20h. En hiver par contre, Louis pouvait passer tous les jours pendant une semaine sans ne jamais croiser personne.

A la boulangerie, Louis prenait toujours une demi-baguette aux céréales ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat qu'il mangeait généralement en traversant le parc en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Ce 26 novembre, il faisait incroyablement froid. Un vent gelé venait secouer les branches nues des arbres et s'engouffrait dans son manteau qu'il avait pourtant pris soin de boutonner de haut en bas, le laissant tremblant. Louis pressa le pas quand il sentit quelques gouttes tomber et replaça son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Il allait finir tremper il le savait. Alors que Louis tournait pour rejoindre l'allée centrale, il aperçut un jeune homme accroupi près d'une motte de terre. Il n'y prêta d'abord pas attention, mais en se rapprochant, il réalisa que le jeune homme dont il ne voyait que le dos et une masse de cheveux bouclés, n'avait sur le dos qu'un drap blanc, lui tombant sur une épaule et enroulée autour de sa taille.

Sachant qu'il le regretterait s'il laissait ce jeune homme probablement bourré après une nuit de folie à une fête déguisé gelé dehors, Louis s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule pâle et froide.

\- Excusez-moi? Est-ce que vous allez bien?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, l'air perdu et les yeux pleins de larmes. Louis sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Non seulement le jeune homme avait l'air complètement largué mais en plus il était incroyablement beau. Ses yeux verts, ses lèvres roses et sa peau pâle lui donnaient un air de chérubin sur un tableau classique.

\- Je n'arrive pas à les faire pousser, répondit le jeune homme, toujours accroupi au sol.

\- Faire pousser quoi?

\- Les fleurs!

\- Est-ce que vous êtes jardinier?

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme se mit à rire ce qui causa à quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant de geler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment rentrer.

\- Vous habitez où? Je ne pensais pas me servir un jour de google maps pour être honnête.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il venait de parler une autre langue.

\- C'est quoi votre adresse.

\- Je ...

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter une seconde puis il baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que le garçon était encore sous l'influence d'une drogue quelconque consommée pendant la fête?

\- Vous vous appelez comment? Vous avez le numéro de quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler pour vous?

Cette fois-ci le garçon ne répondit rien et secoua juste la tête.

Louis resta à ses côtés un moment, tentant de trouver une solution et hésitant entre appeler la police et ramener le jeune homme chez lui afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer, dormir et peut-être se souvenir de quelque chose. _C'est peut-être un psychopathe_.  
Quand le jeune homme se mit à trembler, sa décision fut prise. Le temps que la police arrive, il aura chopper une pneumonie, mieux valait le ramener chez lui, quitte à garder son rouleau de pâtisserie à porter de main.

\- Venez avec moi.

Le jeune homme releva rapidement la tête.

\- Mais, et les fleurs alors?

\- Quoi les fleurs?

\- Je dois au moins essayer.

\- Essayer quoi? C'est le mois de novembre, rien ne va pousser maintenant.

\- Mais je peux faire venir le printemps.

 _Ok, il se prend pour la fée clochette_. Louis soupira et passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme.

-Debout.

 

**Le jour où je n'y croyais pas**

Louis ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes de froid la porte de son petit appartement qui donnait sur le parc. Il vivait là depuis 7 ans déjà et malgré la taille ridicule de l'appartement, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir pu l'acheter à si bon prix (ses parent ayant largement contribué à l'achat.)

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir alors que Louis et Harry quittait le parc et ils étaient tout deux trempés. Les boucles brunes d'Harry lui tombaient sur le visage et son drap blanc lui collait à la peau. Louis essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder vers le bas, où le drap devait surement ... et bien ... vous voyez.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Louis monta le chauffage et alla chercher des couvertures et des vêtements propres et secs pour le jeune homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Quand il revint dans le salon avec les couvertures sous le bras et un pull mauve avec un jogging gris sous l'autre et un caleçon, Louis trouva le jeune homme debout devant la porte, une petite flac sur le parquet là où ce qu'il portait continuait de goutter.

\- Tiens, mets ça. Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain et tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Et, hum, je crois qu'il y a au moins une brosse à dent neuve dans l'armoire sous le lavabo. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?

Le jeune n'avait toujours rien dit alors que Louis lui tendait les affaires à bout de bras.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Le jeune leva son regard vers lui et Louis fut surpris d'y voir une grande tristesse. Il s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule puis la laissa glisser sur son bras avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle était anormalement chaude pour le temps qu'il faisait et Louis s'inquiéta. Il se pencha en avant, sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme. Il n'était pas chaud. Pas de fièvre. Il n'allait pas mourir dans ses bras. Bien.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux après, promis. Je vais préparer quelque chose à boire, d'accord? Du thé, ça te va?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, prit les affaires des bras de Louis et se dirigea vers la seule porte de l'appartement à part celle de l'entrée et celle de la chambre qui était grande ouverte, pour se changer. En savoir plus sur ce jeune homme allait être compliqué si Louis n'arrivait pas à lui décrocher un mot. Il avait pourtant parler dans le parc, il avait eu l'air assez à l'aise avec Louis. Peut-être que Louis lui faisait peur et qu'il était en ce moment même en train de chercher une arme dans sa salle de bain. Louis se demanda s'il avait laissé la paire de ciseaux sur le lavabo ou non.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler, Louis se détendit et décida de faire le thé. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes mais il entendit l'eau s'arrêter avant qu'il eut fini. Il apporta les tasses, le sucre et le lait sur la table du salon, ne sachant pas ce que le jeune homme préférait.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Louis avait déjà bu la moitié de sa tasse et fut sorti de ses pensées par une vision angélique. Le pull que Louis lui avait passé était légèrement trop grand pour lui (il était carrément gigantesque sur Louis et il ne le portait jamais) montrant un bout d'épaule et recouvrant ses mains ne laissant apparaitre que ses doigts. Le jogging par contre était un peu court et lui remontait sur les chevilles. Le tout était absolument adorable.

\- Merci, pour les vêtements.

\- De rien. Viens t'asseoir avant que ton thé ne refroidisse trop.

Le jeune homme vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, si près que leurs hanches se touchaient et Louis sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir tout son corps.

\- Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Hum ...

Il hésitait. Il n'avait quand même pas oublié son nom?

\- Harry.

\- Tu en es sûr.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'appelle Louis.

\- Je sais.

\- Pardon?

Harry se mit à rire alors que Louis restait bouche bée.

\- Très bien, Harry, d'où tu viens?

Harry cessa de rire et se mordit la lèvre. Ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres rouges, il était à couper le souffle. Louis se demandait s'il était peut-être encore trop tôt, Harry ne se souvenait peut-être pas encore et lui poser la question encore et encore n'allait pas l'aider.

\- Tu ne me croirais pas.

Louis haussa les épaules, parce que pour être honnête Harry avait été bizarre dés la seconde où il l'avait rencontré et s'il se mettait encore à parler de fleurs et de printemps alors oui, il y avait de fortes chances que Louis n'en croit pas un mot.

\- Je commence alors. Je m'appelle donc Louis, comme tu sais (Harry sourit mais continua de fixer la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains), j'ai 25 ans et je suis né en Bretagne où ma famille vit toujours. Ma mère, mes sœurs, mon frère, bref tout le monde. J'ai déménagé à Paris pour faire des études de traduction. Je voulais être là où tout se passait. Ça se passe pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas encore traduit de bestsellers et je ne roule pas sur l'or, mais j'ai une vie bien. Sinon, et bah, je vis seul, j'aime la pâtisserie et je n'aime pas le métro: c'est bondé, ça pue, c'est sale et on ne voit rien de Paris sauf quand il est à l'extérieur mais là c'est encore un autre problème.

\- La Bretagne, c'est loin?

\- 4 à 5 heures de route je dirais. D'ailleurs j'y vais ce week-end, c'est l'anniversaire de mes sœurs.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il attendait que Louis ajoute quelque chose.

\- Et toi, Harry, d'où tu viens?

\- Pas d'ici.

-Un autre pays?

\- Plus loin.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux vivre plus loin qu'un autre pays... Tu vis quand même pas sur une autre planète dis moi, dit Louis en riant.

Mais Harry ne riait pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une autre planète, c'est juste ... Une sorte de ... D'autre monde.

Louis se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- N'accepte pas les bonbons des inconnus, Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Mais le thé c'est bon?

Harry sourit et Louis fut soulagé. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de rendre Harry triste ou de lui faire peur.

\- J'aime bien chez toi. Il y a du vert.

\- Tu as de la chance. D'habitude rien ne survit bien longtemps mais ces plantes semblent s'accrocher à la vie même si je suis nul pour me rappeler de les arroser. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas jardinier, Harry?

\- Je fais pousser les fleurs au printemps. Les tulipes sont mes préférées.

Harry rayonnait, ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire laissait apparaître des fossettes. Il était probablement l'homme le plus beau que Louis avait jamais vu. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de courir jusqu'à sa chambre chercher son appareil photo et capturer le moment présent.

\- Fais-le.

\- Pardon?

\- Vas chercher ton appareil photo, Louis.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez ce garçon.

 

**Le jour où l'eau était froide**

\- Harry? Tu montes?

Harry était debout devant la voiture depuis maintenant 10 mins et Louis ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Après avoir passé la journée ainsi que la nuit chez lui, Louis avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry seul en plein Paris. Il avait bien fait quelques recherches en ligne mais personne ne semblait le connaître ou le chercher et Harry ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

\- Harry?

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas dangereux?

\- C'est moi qui vais conduire, je serais prudent, je te le promets. Je vais respecter chaque limite de vitesse et on sera encore sur la route demain.

\- Faire des blagues n'aide pas, dit Harry en montant enfin dans la voiture, siège passager.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu es monté dans la voiture non?

Harry détourna le regard et fixa la porte de l'immeuble à travers sa fenêtre baissée. Il pensait peut-être que Louis ne pouvait pas le voir sourire ainsi mais les fossettes sur ses joues et les plis autour de ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

Une fois propre et sec, les cheveux d'Harry s'était mis à boucler, de belles boucles brunes, souples et brillantes, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation Louis avait fini par aller chercher son appareil photo. Harry avait éclaté de rire quand il l'avait vu revenir, son appareil à la main et Louis l'avait bombardé comme un modèle pour un grand magasine de beauté. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de photos prises ce jour-là mais s'il devait parier un chiffre comme ça, il dirait plus de cent pour sûr.

Harry n'avait fait pousser aucun arbre dans son salon pendant la nuit et n'avait pas pris le contrôle de son esprit non plus, du moins pas qu'il sache, donc la théorie du dieu grec était toujours à prouver. Harry n'avait pas insisté, il n'avait pas essayé de la convaincre, donc Louis n'avait pas cherché à comprendre non plus. Certaines choses étaient plus belles si elles restaient mystérieuses.

Après une heure environ sur la route, Louis commença à remarquer que Harry parlait de moins en moins. Quand Harry s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase, le regard perdu dans le vide, Louis commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry.

\- Pas vraiment. Je voudrais dormir.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux dormir, Harry. Baisses ton siège.

Harry chercha sur les bords de son siège une petite minute puis le baissa. Il s'allongea d'abord sur le dos puis se tourna vers la portière, dos à Louis. Quand Louis fut certain que Harry dormait bien, il mit une main sur son front puis la passa dans ses boucles. Il était un peu chaud mais il tremblait légèrement et Louis espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Il mit le chômage, assez bas pour qu'il n'est pas trop chaud mais suffisamment pour que Harry tremble moins.

Après encore deux heures, Louis arrêta la voiture sur une aire d'autoroute. Il n'osa pas réveiller Harry alors il lui prit un sandwich ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau qu'il plaça sur la banquette arrière, en plus de son propre sandwich qu'il mangea en conduisant.

Harry se réveilla alors que Louis finissait son sandwich. Il avait les yeux brillants, comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

\- Il y en a un pour moi?

\- Bien sûr.

Louis tendit le bras et attrapa le sandwich sur le siège arrière puis le tendit à Harry.

\- Il y a aussi une bouteille d'eau.

Harry mordit dans son sandwich puis sourit.

\- Ça te va?

\- Parfait.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Harry mastiquait et regardait dehors, chantonnant un air que Louis ne connaissait pas.

\- On arrive bientôt?

\- Oui, ça roule bizarrement assez bien.

Harry hocha la tête et continua de manger.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry? Tu te sens bien?

\- Je pense que je vais devoir rentrer bientôt, peut-être après ce week-end avec ta famille.

Louis fut pris par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme ça. Où est-ce que Harry allait retourner? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait d'où il venait?

\- Ne me demande pas, Louis. Tu ne me croirais pas.

Louis se concentra sur la route pendant tout le reste du trajet. Harry mit la radio et bien que sa voix fut merveilleuse il ne chantait pas les chansons qui passaient mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent que Louis n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Louis se gara devant une grande maison bretonne, blanche avec les poutres de bois apparentes. Une maison classique. Mais l'intérieur était beaucoup plus moderne.

Harry avait l'air émerveillé, mais il ne regardait pas la maison, ni la mer qu'on apercevait un peu plus loin, mais le jardin.

\- Je peux descendre.

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

Harry sortir d'un bond et trébucha, se rattrapant juste avant de tomber. Louis éclata de rire quand Harry se retourna le visage rouge de honte et les yeux grands ouverts. Harry ne dit rien et alla vers les fleurs qui poussaient tout autour de la maison. Des fleurs, bien sûr.

Sa famille n'était pas à la maison quand Louis entra, mais en s'avançant dans la cuisine et en regardant vers la plage, il vit des petites têtes blondes qui couraient sur le sable dans des maillots de bain de couleurs vives.

Harry entra dans la maison et Louis ne se lassait pas de son air émerveillé.

\- Tu as grandi là?

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Où est ta chambre?

Louis fit un geste de la tête vers l'escalier qui se trouvait sur la droite.

\- Celle au fond du couloir.

\- Je peux?

\- Oui, Harry.

Harry monta les marches deux par deux et Louis le suivit, plus calmement.

La chambre de Louis était assez spacieuse. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu pâle et des petits bateaux à voiles étaient dessinés à la craie blanche près du sol. Une de ses œuvres d'art. Il y avait des coquillages sur les armoires et le bureau, des petits et des grands, de différentes couleurs. Louis s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et regarda Harry fouiller dans sa bibliothèque pleine de BDs.

\- Tu veux aller te baigner?

\- Je peux?

Louis sourit et redescendit pour prendre deux maillots de bain de sa valise. Un bleu et un vert. Une coïncidence bien sûr, Louis ne l'avait pas du tout fait exprès. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était sorti en cachette acheter un maillot vert parce qu'il pensait que ça ferait ressortir la couleur des yeux d'Harry.

Le soleil brillait et il faisait assez chaud. Louis ne comprenait pas comment les températures avaient pu changer aussi vite et monter aussi haut en novembre. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre parce que sans les températures élevées il n'aurait probablement pas vu Harry en maillot de bain. Harry était... Il était magnifique, de haut en bas, et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sourire alors qu'ils descendaient vers la plage. Louis n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et il savait qu'il avait probablement l'air dingue mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Harry avait la peau pâle et elle semblait douce, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient roses. Il était à couper le souffle.

Sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir, Louis vit Harry courir sur le sable et plonger d'un coup dans l'eau. Il entendit un petit cri et vit Harry ressortir de l'eau en se tenant les côtes, l'air horrifié. Louis crut mourir de rire, plié en deux, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Quand Harry arriva devant lui, Louis enroula l'une des serviettes qu'il avait pris le temps de prendre avant de descendre autour d'Harry et lui frotta les bras pour le réchauffer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Louis?!

Une voix aiguë cria.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt à rencontrer ma famille, Harry.


	2. Partie 2

**Le jour où ma vie à changer**

Après les présentations faites, la mère de Louis, Jay, proposa que tout le monde remonte vers la maison pour un dîner en terrasse puisque le temps le permettait.

Harry aida à mettre la table pendant que Louis parlait à sa mère dans la cuisine, lui expliquant ce qu'il savait d'Harry. Elle fut d'abord un peu réticente au fait d'avoir un parfait inconnu à table mais après quelques minutes de conversation elle se rendit bien compte que Harry était l'être le plus charmant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Bien mieux que les précédentes fréquentations de son fils.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher ils allèrent tous à l'intérieur et s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit fut tombée; de Louis, de son enfance, très peu d'Harry. Et à la fin de la soirée, Louis avait pleins de questions à lui poser, mais il attendit que sa mère annonce qu'elle allait se coucher et qu'ils soient seuls dans le salon, partageant un canapé, pour poser toutes ses questions.

\- Harry? D'où tu viens?

Harry leva les yeux de son chocolat chaud, il avait insisté pour en avoir un, avec des marshmallow même s'il faisait des températures d'été.

\- Louis?

\- Convaincs moi.

Harry hésita un instant puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Mais, je viens d'un endroit où on ne peut pas aller en voiture. Tu te rappelles la pub à la télé? Celle pour le parfum avec la dame qui portait des feuilles dorées en couronne sur la tête? Et bien, je viens de là. J'ai une couronne assez identique d'ailleurs mais j'ai du la perdre en chemin vers ici. Olympe. Je... Je ne suis pas un dieu très important pour les hommes, je ne prends pas vraiment de décisions sur le destin des hommes. Je m'occupe du printemps, des fleurs, des tulipes...

Harry prit une nouvelle longue inspiration.

\- Tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est ma présence ici qui a amené le printemps?

Louis était comme figé. Incapable de parler ou de bouger.

\- Louis?

\- Je ... Je te crois, Harry. Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si tu n'y arrives pas? Et si le printemps ne s'arrête pas? Si on n'a plus d'hiver? Et si-

\- Louis!

Louis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas, Louis.

Harry avait l'air inquiet donc Louis n'insista pas. A la place, il lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Harry dormirait dans la chambre d'ami et Louis dans son ancienne chambre.

Après une nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, une nuit sans fermer l'œil, Louis descendit dans la cuisine au petit matin avec des cernes sous les yeux.

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, personne ne le croirait. Même lui avait du mal à croire qu'il le croyait. C'était complètement dingue mail il y avait eu quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry hier soir qui l'avait convaincu. Ou alors il avait complètement perdu la tête, Harry aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, bizarrement. Ce qui tracassait Louis le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir si Harry arriverait à rentrer chez lui, et s'il y arrivait ... Est-ce que Louis le reverrait un jour. Bien qu'il n'ait rencontré Harry que deux jours plus tôt, il s'était habitué à sa présence et l'idée de ne plus revoir le jeune homme, plus jamais, lui faisait comme un poids sur la poitrine.

Louis était en train de manger ses weetabix, qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard et dont il avait préféré ne pas vérifier la date de péremption quand il entendit un bruit. Il se tourna et adossé à la porte il vit Harry. Il portait un t-shirt de Louis, en peu trop serré pour lui mais qui définissait parfaitement chaque courbe de son torse. Et vraiment Louis n'allait pas se plaindre, il s'achèverait de nouveau t-shirt s'il le fallait, du moment que chaque matin il voyait arriver Harry comme ça.

Encore endormi mais un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Louis et posa sa tête sur la table. Il avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et Louis ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dessus. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Louis passa ses doigts sur sa fossette. Le cœur de Louis battait vite et il sentait comme une vague de chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Il retira sa main et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir de ça?

\- Bien sûr, chaton.

Louis descendit de son tabouret puis se figea. Il tourna la tête et Harry était tout rouge, un sourire si grand qu'il semblait aller d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Euh ... Harry, je ...

\- J'ai faim.

Louis soupira et aller chercher un bol et du lait. Ses mains tremblaient mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Louis se rendit vite compte que son cas ne s'arrangeait pas. Après avoir vu Harry jouer dans le jardin avec son frère puis faire des tresses sur les cheveux de ses sœurs, il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien mis à part Harry. Évidemment que le jeune homme était parfait. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un homme laid et débile dans le parc, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry soit ... Différent. Louis voulait juste passer le reste de ses jours avec lui rien de plus, est-ce que c'était trop demander?

Apparemment oui, parce qu'à la nuit tombée, quand Harry et Louis se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le canapé, cette fois-ci avec du thé, Louis avait l'impression que derrière chaque mot qui sortait de leurs bouches se cachait un au revoir. Il y avait cette lueur dans le regard d'Harry, comme s'il le regardait pour la dernière fois, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de ce moment toujours.

Après même pas une heure, Louis n'en pouvait plus et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha vers Harry, mit une main sous son menton et l'embrassa.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était comme si quelqu'un était venu dans sa poitrine serrer son cœur si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et quand Harry l'embrassa c'était comme si son cœur battait pour la première fois. Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment vécu jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Tu en avais envie depuis un moment, je me demandais quand tu allais craquer.

 

**Le jour où tout était fini**

\- Harry? Est-ce que tu as bien tout mis dans la valise?

Un léger "oui" lui parvenu malgré la cacophonie qui régnait dans cette maison. Le week-end était maintenant terminé et Louis ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir à nouveau Harry pour lui tout seul ou s'il devait avoir peur que les choses empirent une fois de retour sur Paris. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry et lui en avaient discuté. En fait, Harry avait même clairement évité le sujet, détournant la conversation dés que Louis parlait du baiser.

Et Louis l'avait aimé ce baiser, probablement le meilleur baiser qu'il est jamais eu. Et Harry avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Il l'avait embrassé aussi, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait attendu pour ce baiser. Alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il évitait même les caresses de Louis, refusait que Louis le touche comme s'il risquait de le contaminer.

Au début, Louis avait pensé que c'était juste dans sa tête, ou peut-être que Harry ne se sentait pas très bien à nouveau. Mais quand il avait vu le jeune homme, ses deux sœurs dans les bras, faire une bataille d'oreillers, se chatouiller et que quand Louis avait décidé de les rejoindre (jetant toute sa fierté et sa masculinité par les fenêtres), Harry avait prétendu qu'il était fatigué et était parti presque en courant, Louis avait été blessé. Appelez le sensible si vous voulez, mais quand on vient d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la toute première fois, quelqu'un qui compte vraiment et qu'ensuite ce quelqu'un vous évite, c'est douloureux.

Alors Louis s'était retenu de toucher Harry pendant le reste de leur séjour, allant jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement quand Harry lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que Louis ne pouvait décemment pas amener la conversation sur le tapis quand Harry ne voulait même pas qu'on parle du baiser.

Le trajet en voiture allait être long. Et aussi peut-être gênant.

Après une heure de voiture, Louis n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était tendu, les muscles de ses bras étaient déjà douloureux et il n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux une seule fois, il commençait à voir des lignes blanches partout. Il entendait la respiration régulière d'Harry à côté de lui mais il ne savait pas si le jeune homme dormait ou non. Il n'osait pas regarder.

A seulement une heure de Paris, Louis n'avait toujours pas regardé Harry. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'arrêter sauf quand Louis dut faire pipi et même là, Harry resta dans la voiture, silencieux. Louis ne lui demanda pas si lui aussi devait aller faire pipi, il redémarra juste la voiture et parti.

Harry était un adule non? Même pour les dieux ça devait marcher pareil. Et Harry avait l'air assez grand pour ne pas jouer au jeu de qui ignorera l'autre le plus longtemps. Louis aussi était un adulte, mais il était hors de question qu'il cède le premier.

Louis cessa de maudire Harry dans sa tête pour son physique beaucoup trop parfait qui allait finir par le faire céder, quand il entendit de petits reniflements. Il n'y prêta d'abord pas attention mais après un moment il était clair que Harry pleurait. Et Louis se mit à sa maudire pour avoir été aussi froid et distant alors que Harry était juste un chaton et qu'il avait besoin de toute la chaleur du monde.

Louis ne dit absolument rien mais sorti à l'air d'autoroute suivante. Il gara la voiture. Il n'osait pas regarder vers Harry, de peur de voir le jeune homme dont le nombre de reniflements c'était multiplié, les yeux rouges, pleins de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je … Je suis désolé, Louis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es désolé?

Louis ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- Je n'aurais pas du. Ça va être b-beaucoup plus dur maintenant.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Dire au revoir.

A ça, Louis tourna la tête vers Harry si vite que son cou allait probablement lui faire mal un long moment vu le craquement qui avait résonné dans toute la voiture. Harry tourna aussi son regard vers lui et comme Louis le craignait, il avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et c'était encore plus douloureux à regarder que dans sa tête.

\- Comment ça? Tu t'en vas?

Harry eut presque l'air surpris, un peu choqué.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais rester pour toujours?

\- Bah oui, un peu. T'as dit que tu savais pas comment rentré alors...

\- Mais Louis, j'appartiens pas à ... à cet endroit. Je ... Je ne peux pas vivre-

\- Avec moi?! C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris t'inquiètes.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et Louis put y voir la peine qu'il avait et à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Il regrettait déjà de s'être emporter.

\- Harry, je-

\- Non.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Rester ici me rend malade.

Louis en eut le souffle coupé. Comment Harry pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles. Est-ce que sa présence l’écœurait à ce point?

Louis redémarra la voiture.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il prit les valises et les monta, seul. Harry ne le suivit pas. Et quand Louis redescendit, Harry n'était plus là.

***

La première nuit fut probablement la plus dure, parce que toutes ses affaires ainsi que son appartement entier sentaient comme Harry. Et Louis passa la nuit à laver chaque vêtement et jeter ceux que Harry avait porté parce qu’il ne les mettrait surement plus jamais. 24 heures plus tôt, il se serait baigné dans cette pile de vêtements et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tout bruler.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand il réalisa pleinement la situation que Louis s'effondra en larmes. Assis par terre, dans la cuisine, sur le carrelage froid, des larmes chaudes lui collaient sur le visage et Louis ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été aussi triste, à part peut-être quand son chien était mort quand il était petit et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti et pourquoi il ne reviendrait pas. C'était un peu la même chose, seulement Louis n'avait jamais embrassé son chien avec la langue et n'avait pas rêvé de l'épouser un jour. Il avait le cœur brisé.

Il ne repensa aux derniers mots d'Harry qu'une semaine plus tard, quand il attrapa un rhume et qu'il dut se rendre dans le placard sous l'évier pour prendre un médicament et aussi peut-être vérifier sa température car il se sentait bouillir.

C'est à ce moment là que ça lui tomba dessus. _Rester ici le rend malade_. Harry n'avait pas voulu dire avec Louis, dans la voiture ou chez lui, mais ici, sur la terre. Et Louis se souvenait maintenant, des maux de tête d'Harry, de ses fièvres, de sa toux. Et tout ça aurait pu être le rhume des foins ou quelque chose de banal. Mais peut-être, peut-être que Harry était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que sa vie était en jeu.

Louis aurait du y penser plus tôt, vraiment, il aurait du. Et il n'aurait pas du rester silencieux dans la voiture et il n'aurait pas dû laisser Harry seul.

Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à retourner chez lui? Est-ce qu'il était mourant quelque part parce que Louis avait été assez idiot pour le laisser partir?

Les jours passèrent et Louis n'eut aucune nouvelle, aucun signe. Ses plantes recommencèrent à mourir et il en déduit que Harry était probablement vraiment parti, qu'il ne le reverra jamais.

Il passa Noël avec sa famille et ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions quand ils demandèrent tous où était Harry. Il ne pleura pas non plus dans sa chambre d'enfant quand il trouva un de ses t-shirt en boule sous un oreiller et qu'il pouvait encore y sentir son parfum.

Chaque matin, il allait à la boulangerie. Les premières semaines il passa par le parc, s'arrêtant même un instant au cas où. Mais après environ deux mois, Louis commença à l'éviter complètement et à faire le tour, par la rue, même si ça puait et qu'il y avait du monde sur les trottoirs et que le trajet était plus long et désagréable.

Après six mois, il reçut un bestseller américain à traduire, et sa côte de popularité auprès des éditeurs augmenta d'un coup. Louis n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses livres à présent. Mais la nuit, quand il était dans son lit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait à ces boucles brunes, à la mer, à ces yeux verts. Et alors il s'endormait, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

 _Harry_.

 

**Le jour où un dieu m’est tombé dessus**

Louis revenait d'un rendez-vous avec son éditrice. Elle lui avait parlé du nouveau roman, un second tome, qu'elle attendait dans les jours à venir. Et elle voulait que Louis se mette à travailler dessus aussi rapidement que possible comme elle souhaitait sortir le livre avant la rentrée littéraire de septembre dans environ 3 mois.

Louis passa la porte de son appartement et fut accueilli par des coups de griffes et de la salive sur le pantalon.

\- Je suis désolé, mon chien. Ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Vas chercher ta balle, on va au parc, d'accord ?

Le chien resta à le regarder, assis sur son derrière à cligner des yeux comme un idiot.

\- Je vais aller la chercher moi-même dans ce cas.

Louis alla chercher la balle, qu'il trouva sous le canapé, et prit la laisse bien dont il avait vraiment le plus grand besoin. Ce chien était un petit fugueur né et Louis avait déjà passé plusieurs heures à chercher son chien dans chaque recoin du parc.

Au parc, Louis s'assit sur un banc en face du parc "chiens seulement, chats dehors" qui avait été installé dans un coin du parc où Louis n'était jamais vraiment allé avant d'avoir lui-même un chien. Il sortit un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture, sachant que son toutou était en sécurité dans le parc et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garder constamment un œil sur lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait presque personne comme on était en début d'après midi, assez tard pour que la pause déjeuner soit finie mais assez tôt pour ne pas voir rappliquer la centaine d'enfants avec leurs parents et nourrices après une dure journée d'école.

Louis venait de finir son chapitre quand il leva les yeux pour voir si son chien était toujours bien là ou s'il avait fini de détruire la barrière et c'était encore une fois échappé. 

En levant les yeux, il ne s'attendit pas un voir un homme trébucher sur son chien juste devant lui. Louis se leva précipitamment, pour aller dire à l'homme en question qu'il ferait mieux de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit l'homme se pencher sur son chien et le caresser. Il ne voyait pas très bien l'homme en question comme il était accroupi et de dos, mais Louis pouvait voir qu'il portait une veste en jean avec un jean noir moulant, ainsi qu'un un t-shirt blanc qui dépassait de sa veste. Louis pouvait aussi apercevoir une ligne de caleçon Calvin Klein mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était penché en avant pour pouvoir lire la marque, pas du tout.

Après quelques minutes, l'homme se releva et sembla regarder autour de lui. Louis n'arrivait plus à respirer. Cet homme...

Il s'avança, l'homme ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Et comme un lâche, il prit son chien et se mit à courir vers la sortie la plus proche, puis dans la rue. Il monta les marches à toute allure, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la claque derrière lui.

\- Faites qu'il ne m'ait pas suivi.

Louis retint sa respiration quand il entendit des pas dans l’escalier. _Non non non_. Ce n’était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait lui arriver à lui, pas encore. Non.

\- Louis ?

\- Non, non non non.

\- Louis.

\- Vas-t-en, Harry. Vas-t-en.

\- Louis, s’il-te-plait.

\- Je ne peux pas, Harry. C’est trop dur, je- je ne peux pas faire ça, pas encore.

\- Louis.

Sa voix s’était adoucie et Louis ouvrit la porte. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il n’avait pas changé, pas du tout. C’était comme s’il était parti hier seulement et Louis ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Harry le regardait comme s’il venait de lui annoncer que toute sa famille venait de périr dans un naufrage en mer.

\- Je suis là pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Louis, calmes toi.

Harry tendit une main vers lui et Louis se recula brusquement.

\- Non !

Harry retira sa main et regardait Louis alors que ce dernier sanglotait, incapable de s’arrêter de pleurer. Il n’était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il pleurait. Parce que Harry lui avait manqué ? Parce qu’il était en colère ? Parce qu’il avait peur ? Probablement un peu des trois.

Louis s’apprêtait à fermer de nouveau la porte quand il fut trahi par son chien qui passa la porte et alla se planter aux pieds d’Harry.

\- Traitre.

Harry se mit à rire et s’était probablement le son le plus douloureux et le plus beau que Louis ait jamais entendu.

Il hésita un instant. Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis il entrouvrit la porte un peu plus et fit signe à Harry d’entrer.

Une fois calmé, une tasse de thé à la main, assis sur le canapé les jambes repliées sur lui-même, Louis prit le temps de vraiment étudier Harry. A part ses vêtements, c’était le même jeune homme que ce premier jour au parc. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs mais pas de beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, brillants et lumineux. Il avait l’air si jeune. Il avait l’air de sortir d’un de ses rêves et Louis se pinça discrètement la cuisse pour s’assurer que ce n’en était pas un.

Lui-même avait changé pendant cette dernière année. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et relevés pour laisser voir son front. Les traits autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche s’étaient accentués, probablement dû au stresse et aux heures de travail passées devant l’écran d’un ordinateur. Il se demandait si Harry allait toujours le trouver attirant.

\- Tu veux apprendre quelque chose ?

Louis hocha la tête. Ravi que quelque chose vienne rompre le silence.

\- En Inuit, ils ont une centaine de mots pour décrire la neige. Katiyana signifie neige dans la nuit. Tla, c’est la neige ordinaire. Shiya c’est la neige au lever du soleil, Tlapi la neige en été et Astrila c’est la neige sous la lumière des étoiles.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, Harry. Ou non en fait, plutôt comment tu es là.

\- Je… en fait, … et bien, je …

\- Prends ton temps.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit dans un souffle :

\- Je vais vieillir et je vais mourir un jour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais vieillir et je vais mourir, mais je vais aussi pouvoir passer chaque moment de ma vie avec toi avant que ce jour n’arrive.

\- Qui te dit que j’ai envie de passer chaque moment de ma vie avec toi ?

\- J’avais espéré… enfin… Je n’ai pas dit adieu parce que j’étais contrarié et aussi parce que je pensais qu’on se reverrait et peut-être que-

\- Harry, je-

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je voulais juste, maintenant je sais. Je me doutais que tu étais probablement passé à autre chose et que de toute façon l’attraction n’était probablement plus là, pour toi du moins. Comme tu sais, maintenant je ne suis plus, bah un dieu. Du coup, en fait… J’ai tenté ma chance et-

\- Harry, arrêtes.

\- Je peux partir si tu veux.

Harry se levait déjà près à partir et Louis fut pris d’un vent de panique.

\- Reste ! Je t’en supplie, reste.

Harry se tourna vers Louis, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne vais nul part. Promis.

***

Harry passa la fin de l'après-midi à raconter en détail ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui cette dernière année.

Apparemment, convaincre un tas de dieux qu'on voulait mourir n'était pas une mince affaire. Au fil de l'après-midi, Louis se rapprocha lentement de Harry sur le canapé. Ne bougeant que d'un petit millimètre toutes les deux à cinq minutes, il finit quand même par se retrouver collé-serré contre Harry qui avait alors placé son bras autour de ses épaules et avait mis sa tête dans le cou de Louis, prenant une grande inspiration puis une seconde. Et Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

***

"Chaton?"

"Mm?"

"Tu as oublié tes clefs" dit Louis en les lui tendant. "Et mon baiser," ajout a-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Harry.

Louis sentit les lèvres de Harry figées sur les siennes sous l'effet de surprise puis il sentit Harry comme fondre et rendre son baiser, plaçant une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur sa joue.

Louis ne connaissait rien de mieux au monde que d'être avec Harry. Et il savait que Harry ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il pouvait le sentir dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry avait trouvé un travail avec un fleuriste, il travaillait dans les élevages de fleurs les week-ends et dans la boutique la semaine. Harry était à l'aise dans son travail, il était à l'aise avec les clients et les fleurs poussaient magnifiquement bien sous ses doigts. Louis n'avais pas été surpris quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait travailler chez un fleuriste, le jeune homme avait toujours eu un don.

Louis et Harry vivait ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Louis n'avait jamais laissé Harry repartir de chez lui après qu'il l'ait retrouvé, et Harry n'avait jamais voulu repartir.

Et il ne repartit jamais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
